


i see your eyes in me

by ElectricPurple89



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon doesn't exist, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Rimming, light teasing, margo takes control, marqueliot blindfold, some nipple play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: It shouldn't be taking them this long to get ready or whatever the hell Margo and Quentin were doing. He had been trying to stay calm, but his patience was running thin. This was supposed to be for him. Wear a blindfold, Eliot, it'll be great. Yeah, yeah, yeah this is so great. He was the one who had had a very hard week and just wanted his two favorite people to take care of him for a little bit.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Margo Hanson/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: Magicians Monthly Prompt Challenge





	i see your eyes in me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write smut too often or really at all but when I was thinking about this prompt this idea came to me, so here it is some marqueliot blindfold smut. 
> 
> This is set in the future, past s4 where Quentin doesn't die and they're all together and that's all that matters.
> 
> Thank you to Holly @gruntsandpoetry for coming up with this challenge! Also thank you to the rest of RAO for inspiring my brain to write this.

He had been laying splayed out on their bed for longer than he would have liked. It shouldn't be taking them this long to get ready or whatever the hell Margo and Quentin were doing. He had been trying to stay calm, but his patience was running thin. This was supposed to be for him. Wear a blindfold, Eliot, it'll be great. Yeah, yeah, yeah this is so great. He was the one who had had a very hard week and just wanted his two favorite people to take care of him for a little bit. 

"Bambi, Q? Is that you?" He asked as he heard the sound of footsteps coming into the room. Trying to appease their goodwill, he complained, "Will you fucking come on already! Daddy's getting very cranky and very cold." They could have at least left the sheet on his poor naked body. 

"El honey, Q and I left you for five fucking minutes! Excuse me, your Majesty that we wanted to have everything perfect for you." Margo replied, her voice laced with sarcasm. He could practically see her wicked smile through the blindfold. 

"Five minutes is a long time!" He yelled back. "My arms are falling asleep!" They weren't really, but he thought that might gain him a small amount of sympathy.

"They are not! We didn't tie them that tight Eliot." She yelled back at him. "Quentin made sure they were just right, isn't that right baby?" He knew she was speaking to Q then.

Quentin sighed above him, "Eliot, I made sure the ties didn't cut off your circulation. They're fine and you look beautiful for us. Will you be good?" 

"I will try my darlings." He replied with a smile. They were both right. Quentin had definitely not tied his arms too tightly with his silk ties and Margo had taken extra care when she tied the blindfold around him. The both of them kept checking in and making sure everything was okay before they left to do whatever they needed to do. 

"I know it felt like we were gone for a long time, but will this make up for it?" He heard Quentin ask and Q's voice was close to him, and then he felt Q's lips on his, giving him a deep kiss. Making a little moan, he opened up his mouth just a little for Quentin's tongue to push on. 

"That's enough making out boys, Mama has a plan and she would like it to succeed." Margo said a little frustrated after a few minutes of him and Quentin kissing.

"I did get really cold, Bambi." He told her in a soft voice. It was cold, but he might be playing it up for a bit so he could get a kiss from her.

"Oh you did, did you? Well, will this warm you up?" She asked softly and then he felt her lean on him, her breasts brushing against him, and then her lips were on his bringing another deep kiss upon them. 

He loved them and their kisses. He would know them by their lips and their touches without ever hearing their voices. Quentin was always softer than Margo, there was a tenderness to his kisses no matter how passionate they were. "I am definitely feeling a lot warmer." He told them and he was feeling warmer, now that they surrounded him. 

"Margo, do you think we should give him his present now?" He heard Quentin ask her, ignoring his reply. They sounded like they were above him. He could picture them there, their beautiful bodies over him. 

"He has been very patient, hasn't he?" He heard her tell Quentin, assessing him with that teasing tone, still in her voice. God they were really going to drag this out weren't they?

"I can hear you both and I must say I have been very patient given the situation." Eliot told them a little frustration seeping through at then not getting him off yet. 

Neither of them answered instead he shivered as he felt Quentin's fingers lightly touch his face, stroking his stubble and tracing around his mouth until he felt a thumb push itself past his lips.

"Suck Q's fingers, Eliot." Came the soft command from Margo who had her hands on his chest. He felt her delicate fingers encircling a nipple before pinching it and bringing her mouth to it. He moaned as she bit down tenderly on his nipple.

Quentin moved another finger into his mouth when he moaned and he sucked them as he was told to do. They had done this so many times before, but it was so different doing this blindfolded.

"El, honey you look so good with Q’s fingers in your mouth.” Margo said pulling off his nipple and cupped his head, stroking his ear. Her hands left him and he felt the emptiness in the bed as she got up. “I think they’re wet enough Quentin, don’t you? Why don’t you open our boy up for that pretty cock of yours.” He heard her say. The bed dipped as Margo came back to them and he heard the familiar pop of what could only be their lube. 

Eliot heard the sounds of Margo squeezing some of the lube onto what must be Quentin’s fingers if Q was gonna be the one to get him ready. He loved it when Quentin opened him up. Quentin's fingers were one of his favorite things. Control was not something he gave up so easily, but with Margo and Quentin it felt right to let them have it every once in a while. Margo was the perfect director and their boy was so good at making both of them feel good.

“Yeah Margo.” He heard Quentin reply with a breathy voice that didn’t at all hide their boy’s enthusiasm, and then the fingers that he loved so much were out of his mouth, trailing down his body slowly until they reached their destination. Margo and Quentin had already performed the cleaning spell on all of them. He let out a little hiss when he felt Quentin move the first finger into his tight hole. 

“He likes it when you use your mouth Q.” Margo told Quentin as she moved to pinch Eliot's nipples again. She was right, he loved when Quentin's mouth was on any part of his body. He felt Quentin maneuver himself down lower and then Q’s tongue was pushing into his asshole alongside Q’s fingers. 

A hand came over his mouth when he moaned loudly as Quentin licked a line from his hole to the tip of his cock. "None of that now, Eliot." Margo scolded him playfully as she pushed two of her fingers into his mouth. "Let me give you something to keep your mouth busy huh?"

Her fingers were smaller and a little thinner than Quentin's, but he still loved them all the same. He knew what this meant too. Eliot knew from experience that if she was doing this then before long these spit-slick fingers of hers would be wrapped around his hard cock. 

He moaned around Margo's fingers when Quentin’s mouth went back to his ass, kissing his balls on the way. It was such a tender kiss to each of them. His breath hitched when Quentin added another finger. 

"You're doing so good for us baby. It won't be long now I promise." Margo whispered into his ear as she stroked his face and kissed his cheek. 

Eliot felt Quentin's tongue push inside him again, eating him out like the boy was starved. Fuck, it felt incredible. He couldn't even see them, but he pictured them from memory. He knew Quentin was teasing as he felt Quentin’s tongue lick around his hole and suck his balls. 

"Q honey, I think he's ready for your beautiful dick now." Margo was saying above him and he whined around her fingers when Quentin's fingers and tongue left his asshole. 

"Hush baby, you're only gonna be empty for a little bit." Margo softly told him. She took her fingers out of his mouth and circled his nipples again and pinched them. Eliot moaned and this time she let him. 

Eliot felt Quentin move around on the bed again until he felt Quentin between his thighs. He groaned as Quentin lined up that gorgeous dick and finally filled him up again. God, he loved Q's dick so much. After pushing all the way in, Quentin set a slow and steady pace. 

Margo wrapped her fingers still wet with his spit around his dick. She stroked him in time with Quentin’s thrusts. He felt her move down the bed a little bit and then she was taking him in her mouth. He moaned loudly as she sucked him. Margo licked a stripe from the base of his cock to the head and caressed his balls. She kissed the tip of his dick and then sucked him again while moving her fingers towards his asshole. She massaged the outside of his hole while Quentin continued thrusting. 

He was so close, but they knew him well enough to know how close he was. Margo took him out of her mouth and went back to stroking his dick. It only took a few more pumps of her hand and thrusts from Quentin before he was finally coming all over his stomach. Quentin was panting above him and it wasn’t too long before Q was coming. Q collapsed onto him letting out an exhausted sigh. 

Margo had moved back towards his head again after he and Quentin had both come and began undoing the clasp around the blindfold, “You want to untie yourself, El?” She asked him. 

He nodded and undid the ties that bound him to the bed with his telekinesis. He blinked for a little bit as he was able to see with the blindfold gone. 

“How do you feel?” She was checking in again. He watched her do another cleaning spell so he and Q were no longer sticky. He was thankful for her thoughtfulness because he was too fucked to really think straight. 

“That was just what I needed Bambi.” He replied a little breathless, but with a smile. 

“Yeah?” Q questioned looking up from where his head lay on Eliot’s stomach. Eliot reached an arm down and moved a strand of Quentin's hair behind his ear. 

“Yeah baby you were so good for me. You fucked me so hard and so well.” He answered giving Quentin the praise their boy deserved. 

“Can I get you off now, Margo?” Quentin asked her softly and well how could anyone say no to that beautiful face.

"Q, baby you can always get me off." She replied with a smile and bent down to kiss his forehead.

They rearranged themselves so that Eliot was sitting up against the headboard legs spread with Margo in between him and Quentin in between Margo's legs.

Eliot stroked Margo's face and brushed her hair back as Quentin licked into her. That boy was so good at making her cry out in ecstasy. Quentin sucked and stroked her through her orgasm.

"That was as always just what mama needed Q." Margo got out in between breaths as she was too blissed out to really say anything more. 

Quentin reached up and kissed her before performing the cleaning spell on her and laying down in between her thighs. 

Eliot floated a trio of water glasses up from the kitchen to them and they all drank the water down.

They rearranged themselves again this time with Eliot in the middle. He kissed them both lazily before spooning Quentin. He felt Margo behind him an arm around his waist. 

He kissed Quentin's forehead once more before telekinetically turning off the bedroom lights. This was nice, he thought before he drifted off. He had needed this. His Bambi and his Q always took such good care of them. He loved them. He felt Margo kiss his shoulder before he finally fell asleep.


End file.
